


They say I was born a kings daughter- rewrite

by Toastbastard



Category: They say I was born a kings daughter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastbastard/pseuds/Toastbastard
Summary: A rewrite of the story, the fan-translations and epubs are all butchered and the tapas interface is annoying so I decided to begin this.





	They say I was born a kings daughter- rewrite

Ever since I was a little girl in middle school, I’ve had to face the hatred from my peers. I wouldn’t say it was that big of a deal though, I was never bullied or hurt physically but I could always still somewhat feel how they saw me. Though, I never had any idea why they felt this way. I did well in school, I never got myself in trouble and always tried to be kind to those around me. it took me until my college years to figure out why people felt this way towards me, saying i ‘figured it out’ is a bit of a stretch. I was just slapped in the face with it when I overheard some ‘friends’ of mine talking. 

**”Suhee kim? She’s such a slut.”** A girl spat

 **“I know! That bitch is such a gold digger. I can’t stand her''** another replied 

When I heard this... I was absolutely crushed. These people I thought were my friends were casually talking shit about me as if it were no big deal. And it’s not even true! I’ve never even dated anyone let alone had— well there’s no point trying to explain that to them is there? They sounded so adamant about what they were saying, they’d probably just call me a liar. 

They continued with their random bullshit about me, claiming I was a ‘flirt’ towards the men? Huh? It took me until I was 23 to fully realise what all those claims in the conversation that day truly meant. I slowly noticed a pattern with the men who tried pursuing me. They were always wealthy men, trying to win me over with designer items. I never once asked for the gifts they gave me but gradually I began to enjoy it. 

Maybe those college friends were right about me. Maybe I did flirt with men for their money, but it all began to change once I hit 26 years old. I began dating a man named Jinsu. He wasn’t rich or particularly handsome for my tastes. But he was the kindest man I had ever met. He saw me, and not some pretty face. I will admit that I did miss the thrill of being showered with luxury gifts but the comfort I felt while eating a meal in Jinsu’s tiny apartment, watching the way he would look at me… it was full of love and adoration. Looking back at those times, I can confidently say those were the happiest days of my life. 

You would think that now I’d have a happily ever after with JInsu now wouldn’t you? But no. Maybe it was karma for all those rich men I played with through my years? I don’t think I’ll ever know. 

It was a normal workday, nothing exciting happened. It was as I was leaving and walking down the familiar street I had walked down countless times before where I felt it, I could feel someone watching me. I was momentarily pulled out my thoughts by a ping from my phone. 

**Jinsu <3**

**_I got off work early! I made us soy bean soup, come home soon, I miss you :) <3_ **

I smiled at the message but my happiness was cut short when something cold slid through my clothes and into my stomach. I was stabbed. The perpetrator was whispering into my ear

“ **I love you”** he kept repeating, over and over again and again. 

My vision was beginning to blur when my knees gave out and I fell on the ground barely sitting up, using one arm for support and the other clutching onto the stab wound on my side. 

**“You bitch! This wouldn’t have happened if you just loved me!”**

I could feel life draining from my body, the man's voice becoming more and more distant. Everything felt hazy, the only thing I could feel was the pain in my stomach where I was stabbed. Memories began playing in my head… memories of me with jinsu. Us eating meals together, us on dates, his flustered self, us laughing uncontrolably at some stupid thing on the TV, it was all… him. 

Oh no.

I finally realised. 

…

**I love jinsu.**

I could barely choke my words out. **“Jinsu, i lov—“**

I was never able to finish. Only one syllable was left before my eyes closed. Life finally left my body as I slumped down on the cold concrete below me. My life was over, and my biggest regret was never telling Jinsu how much I love him. 

It felt like slumber, I felt heavy but it felt like I was floating at the same time. Memories of Jinsu surrounded me once again. I wept. Tears wouldn’t stop falling down my face, i could barely breathe.

**_If only I told him how much I loved him_ **

So many ‘what ifs’ ran through my head before the darkness around me flooded with a blinding light, I slammed my eyes closed and held my breath wondering what was happening to me. 

I began to hear voices. 

**“You’re beautiful”** a woman spoke

Was I kidnapped? Too afraid to open my eyes I was about to ask “who are you?” But it came out as random garble as if I was a baby… wait. I opened my eyes in a panic and looked down at my body and sure enough, I was a baby. I tried speaking again. 

“ **Oooahhwahh”** I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, I’m crying?! The woman spoke again

 **“She’s awake!”** She smiled but her smile quickly faltered when a man walked In, took one look at me and gave me a glare _what?_ I thought to myself before he spoke. 

**“Another worthless girl? You should be ashamed of yourself!”**

I didn't quite grasp it then but, that woman beside me was my mother, and that rude man was my father. 

I was in for one hell of a ride. 

  
  



End file.
